


Child of the Stars

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Blizzard entertainment.My husband came up with this completely ridiculous idea, but instead of doing everything in the idea, I am going to take what I want from it. I am posting this after having it in my completed folder for almost two years. I figure, eh, why not. Someone might enjoy it. This was made before the events of Legacy of the Void, and I do not want to change it. Either way, on with the show.
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Child of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Blizzard entertainment. 
> 
> My husband came up with this completely ridiculous idea, but instead of doing everything in the idea, I am going to take what I want from it. I am posting this after having it in my completed folder for almost two years. I figure, eh, why not. Someone might enjoy it. This was made before the events of Legacy of the Void, and I do not want to change it. Either way, on with the show.

Harriet Potter had always been a smart child, almost frightfully so. Which was why, at the age of 9, she had been well on her way through high school. It was also at that age, that she started to develop a little something extra, something no-one had told her about. Her relatives, and that term was used as loosely as possible, insisted it was because she was a freak, just like her freak parents had been. As she aged, though, she felt that her relatives were indeed lying to her. Not due to their words, but what they did not speak. 

  
  


You see, she could read minds, like the comic books, or the horror movies she had heard of. It took eye contact, but when you had a fat walrus of a man bellowing at you about being a freak, and making constant eye contact, it was not difficult to skim the surface. The more she used this little… ability of her, the more it came to manifest with greater power. She even could do it without direct eye contact, but it was difficult. As she sat, on her tenth birthday, she decided to ask a question that he had been denied to answer to for as long as she could remember. 

  
  


“Aunt Petunia?” Harriet asked, as she was sitting at the dining room table. 

“What, girl?” Petunia said in return, looking at her with a glower. 

“Why were my parents freaks?” Harriet asked, and Petunia hissed and glared with even more loathing. 

  
  


“Because it was what they were, nothing but a drain on this society.” Petunia said, venom dripping from her words. As she had started speaking, though, Harriet reached out to glance at any veiled reasoning. What she found surprised her, quite a great deal actually. Her mother and father had been magical! A witch, and a wizard. She had been dumped on her relatives doorstep by another, after her parents had been killed. She frowned softly and looked away, nodding in faux submissiveness. Even as obviously fake as it had been, it placated her aunt, and she went back to showing her how to properly dress a chicken, so she had something new to do when dinner was to be cooked. She had so much more to think about, now. 

~CoTS~

  
  


When the letter came on her eleventh birthday, Harriet was not entirely surprised, and she didn’t fake it either. She had been developing her abilities since they manifested, so she decided to start using them. When her uncle Vernon snatched the letter from her, and put it on the fridge, she held out her hand and it floated to her outstretched palm. Her relatives froze, and she glared softly at her uncle. Her green eyes were slightly eerie with their glow, and her voice was calm as an eleven year old could be.

  
  


“Thank you, Uncle, I do believe that is mine.” Harriet said, glancing at the words, then frowning. “It seems whoever these people are, they know that my room is the cupboard under the stairs.” She said, looking back at her fearful relatives. 

  
  


“You’ll not be going!” Said Petunia, and she scoffed, getting up. 

  
  


“It’s not up to you, Aunt Petunia.” Harriet said, still calm, but now agitated. “I know I am a witch, I doubt these people will keep away from me.” She said, tone dripping with sarcasm towards her aunt. She put her letter away and then made her way to the front door. “I’ll just have to find the right people to help me, that’s all.” She said, and then she was out the door, sending her mental ‘tendrils’ out, to see if anyone around knew more about the world she was born from. 

  
  


It turned out that the crazy cat lady down the street, Ms. Figg, had known all about the wizarding world. In fact, she as part of it still to a degree, classified as what was known as a squib. Harriet learned what she could, plucking it from her mind when she was less that eager to tell her about the world, it seemed she was on orders from someone with power in said world. She huffed at that, really an agitating thought. While she was still eleven, she had been forced to grow up, and her mind would not allow for much childlike pleasures, like playing in the playground, or even enjoying a nice coloring session. Maybe when she was around actual functioning adults of his kind, she’d be able to do that. That thought would later make her laugh, because it was as far from a possibility than she knew. 

  
  


~CoTS~

“Abathur, where are we?” Sarah Kerrigan, known throughout many galaxies as the Queen of Blades, spoke to her informative subordinate. 

  
  


“We, my queen, are in the Zeta quadrant of known space. Only one planet has life, it is primitive, but unique. Terran; frail, yet for their lives they have had many advances.” Abathur spoke in his normal broken speech, making her hum softly. She felt a presence on this planet, it called her here. It was strong, strong enough to pull through four galaxies. She was one of the most feared beings in the universe, and something had called to her. Her fingers drummed on the armrest of her seat, and then she let out a low growl. 

  
  


“Prepare a pod, Abathur, for me and me alone.” Kerrigan said, getting up as they neared the third planet from the solar system’s sun where the call had come from. 

  
  


“That is unwise, my queen. While truly no threat would be posed to you, it would be best to have at least some zerg with you.” The evolution master said, shrinking back when her glare focused on him. “As you will it, my queen.” He said after a few moments, getting to the task he had been given. Kerrigan made her way to her observation deck, and after a few gestures, watched the planet they were approaching come into view. It was mostly green on the surface, if you didn’t count the vast oceans besides the land masses. 

  
  


“Hide us behind the solitary moon, Zagara.” Kerrigan said to the zerg brood-mother. 

  
  


“As you command, my queen.” Zagara said, and then Kerrigan was notified that her pod was ready. Kerrigan entered the pod and felt it close around her, and before it was fired, she shrouded it and herself in psionic energies, so that she went undetected by any military force upon the planet. The pod was aimed at a forest near where the pulse was strongest, she would get to the bottom of this. 

  
  
  


~CoTS~ 

Sirius Black had been in the castle, he had torn the Fat lady’s portrait in an attempt to gain entry to get after her. At least, that was what she had been hold. Harriet knew now, in her third year at Hogwarts, that the adults never told her everything. Her mental tendrils were not easily used against them, either, they had some kind of magic blocking them, and it was more than aggravating. The only ones who had little, to no mental defense were the caretaker, Mr. Filch, Hagrid their Care of Magical Creatures professor, and the majority of the students. 

  
  


That had been a curse as much as it had been a boon, and she was alright with that. It kept her from a poisonous friendship with some of the upper years, and genuine relationships with those of her year. Ronald Weasley, she found, was a good friend. He could be hot tempered, but he was always there for her, as was Hermione Granger. What had been surprising, at least to Hermione and Ron, was that Harriet was friends with quite a few in Slytherin house, but then again her judge of character had gotten her this far. 

Draco Malfoy had been the most insistent on being her friend, and after she found out it was mostly a facade of smug bravado, she let him in. He was still an arrogant little snot, but she knew better than to take it at face value. She was broken from her thoughts when the doors to the great hall, where all the students rested, was slammed on. It was not a knock, or perhaps the doors opening slightly from wind to be slammed, no. This was some _ thing _ slamming against the doors, and it had all the professors on edge. 

  
  


~CoTS~

_ Twenty Minutes earlier. _

The pod dropped near the edge of the forest, close to a small currently empty hut, and then opened. Kerrigan dropped her mental shielding and then cried out as she was bombarded with psionic energies, dropping to a knee and hissing softly as she did her best to rein in the sudden new sensations. What was this? Who dared!? She growled low in her throat, her eyes glowing a violent purple before they softened. 

  
  


“No… it’s not possible.” Kerrigan said, more of a mutter to herself as she reached out with her psionic energies, eyes closed as she tested. She gasped and opened her eyes. It was true! She was here. Kerrigan got up with a snarl, and then flexed her body, noticing for a moment the lower gravity, not that it would have mattered anyway. She flexed her ‘wings’ and took to the air with one quick flex of her powerful leg muscles. It was a grand leap, and she landed in front of the heavy doors of the castle before her. 

  
  


“Stone and mortar… primitive, yet efficient. A castle…” She said, pausing before she came up to the doors, testing them with her hands and marveling as they just opened for her. Humph! What kind of defense was this for a castle? She made her way through, following the paths towards another set of doors, that seemed to be larger, stronger. They were made of wood, infused with iron and steel, and energies she couldn’t quite place. She tested them with a hard slam of her hands and found they were sealed, but that would not stop her, the Queen of Blades. She stepped back and braced herself in front of the door, before reaching out with both hands to start the process of ripping the doors off of their hinges with her powerful psionic capabilities. 

  
  


~CoTS~

_ Present time. _

Dumbledore had felt the presence in the wards, and when they entered the castle he had made his way to the doors to the great hall, only to step back at the hard slam. His wand was immediately up and he started to fight the foreign magic that was trying to enter. Merlin, was it powerful! He, thankfully, had the backup of a thousand year old castle, the wards helping more than he would admit. Still, the magic was slowly winning, and as he pumped more towards the sealing of the doors, he felt himself pull magic from the castle itself. 

  
  


While he kept his wand up, muttering incantations, the students and staff were watching in awe, and just a bit of fear as this was happening. Well, all except one student. Harriet had stood up, and slowly made her way closer to where the headmaster was. She frowned and closed her eyes, this magic felt familiar. It felt… safe, it felt comforting, and warm. She opened her eyes and gasped, stumbling a bit, into Hermione who caught her. 

  
  


“Harriet?” Her bushy haired friend asked, concerned for her friend. 

  
  


“I know this magic… I’ve felt it before.” Harriet said, slightly tentative, but mostly surprised and a little bit hopeful. 

  
  


“Is it… is it him?” Hermione whispered, and Harriet wasn’t sure if she was talking about Sirius Black, or Tom Riddle. She shook her head, though, muttering a soft ‘no’.

  
  


“It’s… well, do you remember about the magic I used to use before Hogwarts?” Harriet asked, getting a hesitant nod from her friend. “It’s like that… it feels nice.” She smiled and then grimaced as she felt the Headmaster winning, the magic leaving. “No, I need this!” She exclaimed and then started to breathe heavily. 

  
  


Her breathing came in rapidly, as she brought back that magic she had pushed below the magic of the castle. Harriet gathered it, as much as she could, it had been so long since she used it, before she let out of a cry of exertion, and pushed. Everyone had heard her exclamation, and were then surprised when the headmaster was pushed forward, though not far. However, it had been enough. 

  
  
  


~CoTS~ 

  
  


Whoever was behind this door had power, power in spades. Either that, or the door itself was amplifying it, either way, they were keeping Kerrigan out. This was unacceptable, so she might have cheated a bit. She sent a pulse of her energies through the door, not against it, or anyone beyond it, but through it. It was like a blanket, and she felt it latch onto the reason of her presence, and then she felt it react. She smirked before she doubled her efforts, snarling in victory when she felt the resistance give, and then she grabbed, and yanked. 

  
  


The doors to the great hall were flung open, their hinges slightly cracked as the intruder pulled them open against their normal movement. The newcomer was tall, at least seven feet in height, and her body was covered in purple/brown plates of armor, though they seemed natural to her form. Her hair was made of similar material, and she growled low in her throat as she looked around. Dumbledore was quick to recover, his wand at the ready as he was moments from going from grandfatherly old man, to the defeater of Grindelwald. 

  
  


“Who are you, to come so brazenly into these halls?” Dumbledore said, power rolling off of him, he was not going to let this…  _ being _ harm these children. 

  
  


“I am here for my child, and I will not have her kept from me any longer.” Kerrigan said, not even bothering to look the man in the eye, she was to occupied with scanning the crowd for her little girl. She was not, however, completely lax in her defense, which was how she was able to raise a hand and stop a bolt of red light from hitting her, frozen in the air before her hands, eyes pulsing purple. 

  
  


“Who dares assault the Queen of Blades!” Kerrigan snarled out, tossing the light into the ceiling, before she turned and glared at everyone. Her eyes were a fire of violet fury, and it was getting worse and oppressive to those around her. She was about to snap out another, no doubt scathing, set of words, when she felt it. She felt the presence of her child. She turned back to the students and latched onto a set of green eyes that were slightly glowing, the eyes of her baby. 

  
  


“Harriet?” Kerrigan asked the girl who was looking at her, who was panting softly. She was still in the doorway of the great hall, but her baby was much further from her. That would not do. Not one bit. With another leap, greater than any human could muster, she closed the distance. It was a testament to the warmth of her presence to Harriet, that made it so the girl didn’t even flinch. She reached up and was about to caress her daughter's cheek when her hand went higher and caught a bolt of blue light. Kerrigan let out a snarl that made everyone in the hall shudder, before she tossed the bolt back to it’s caster. 

  
  


“I will not ask you again, Who are you, madam!” Dumbledore said, behind a shield he had put up after the spell was tossed back to him. 

  
  


“I am Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, matriarch of the Zerg.” She said, not looking at him, but this time managing to caress her daughter's cheek, smiling as Harriet leaned into her touch. “I am here for my daughter…” She finished, and it was almost a mutter, but it was heard as the hall had been silent. 

  
  


“Impossible, she is a Potter, and a bothersome brat. What kind of lies is she spou-” Severus Snape started, before he started to choke heavily, hands gripping at nothing as eyes so terribly violent, so powerfully angry centered on him. 

  
  


“Her name is Harriet Jacqueline Kerrigan. Princess of the Zerg, Daughter of Marshal James Raynor!” Kerrigan said, eyes boring into the choking man’s soul. “You will watch your tongue, or I will tear it out and feed it to you.” Her voice was cold, like the vacuum of space. She then dropped him when she felt a hand on her belly, looking down to see her daughter smiling hesitantly at her. 

  
  


“Yes, my child?” She asked, her form still intimidating, but her voice was soft like a mother’s should be. 

  
  


“Can I have a hug?” Harriet asked, and the response she got was not verbal, but physical. Kerrigan kneeled and gave her a hug only a mother could produce, and Harried melted into it with a happy sigh. 

  
  


“And how, my dear, is she your daughter?” Dumbledore asked, wand still at the rest, but with Harriet in this… woman’s embrace, he was going to have to be careful. 

  
  


“She was born six years ago… but she was stolen from me.” Sarah replied, stroking her daughter’s back, as the young teen silently cried. “The sector of the universe I am from moves slower than this one, it is why she has aged as she has.” She have her daughter another squeeze, and then her eyes flashed for a moment. 

  
  


“I am sending word to her father, it will not be long until she is in his arms as well.” She said, before picking up her daughter as if she weighed not more than a feather. 

  
  


“Are you to take her from the world she knows, the friends and family she has gathered here?” Dumbledore said, trying to keep Harriet from experiencing more pain and loss. 

  
  


“It is up to her, but right now, she is going to be with her mother. I have spent far too long away, thinking she was lost to me, I am going to spend time with my daughter and no-one on this primitive planet can stop me.” Kerrigan said, before walking out of the great hall, her ‘wings’ pushing the doors shut behind her.

  
  


“Albus?” McGonagall asked warily, her tone uneven. 

  
  


“You did not feel it, Minerva, but after my spell was returned to me, she blocked my magic. I could not cast a thing, it was as if I was a squib, at best.” Dumbledore said. “Not only that, my old friend, but she was almost overwhelmingly powerful, It was all I could do to keep her occupied with me.” He finished, sighing softly and looking at the doors of the great hall, before a wave of his wand had the doors repairing. 

  
  


“I will go speak with this, Kerrigan, tomorrow morning. It is late, and the children need their rest.” He said, before speaking softly. “Fawkes, my friend, your assistance please.” He said, and the brilliant red and gold phoenix appeared shortly after. His soft, musical trilling calming everyone in the hall, allowing for sleep and peaceful dreams. 

  
  


~CoTS~

It had not been difficult to locate Harriet and her mother, Kerrigan, the next morning. Especially since the structure the woman had created was taller than some of the older tree’s of the forest. Dumbledore hummed softly as he approached, and stepped back when a canine-esque creature un-burrowed from the ground, snarling at him with translucent wings fluttering in warning. He cleared his throat, hands held in the universal ‘harmless’ position, and spoke. 

  
  


“I am here to see Ms. Kerrigan, if she is not terrible occupied.” Dumbledore said to the… creature. It growled and then flicked one of it’s wings, before burrowing under the ground again. A few minutes later Dumbledore stepped back, due to the fact that Kerrigan had jumped from the top of the spire she had created, landing with barely any effort. 

  
  


“What do you want, old man?” Kerrigan said, her clearly alien voice agitated, arms on either side of her, ready to act. 

  
  


“I merely wish to speak with you, that is all. I am sure there is much you wish to know of your daughter, and the world she has been a part of.” Dumbledore said, grandfatherly tone present, though it was not in anyway, faked. Kerrigan huffed, crossing her arms before she spoke. 

“Everything I need to know about this world I have plucked from your mind, Dumbledore.” She spoke, smirking at his surprised look. “Your mental shielding is admirable, but I command an entire race with just a thought, so it was nothing difficult to bypass.” She held her smirk as he sputtered softly, before he recovered. 

  
  


“Ah, I see. Then, you of course know of the danger possessed by Sirius Black?” He asked her, after gathered his bearings. 

  
  


“Yes, I am aware of him. A danger, however, he is not.” She said, raising a hand as he moved to speak again, but cutting him off. “If you are more powerful than he, then what makes you think he even poses a threat to me?” She asked, rhetorical of course, but it was asked. He nodded softly and stroked his beard, before he paled at a thought. He looked at her and her eyes were burning purple, as she saw what he was thinking. 

  
  


“Yes, I am aware of it, Dumbledore. However, it is of no consequence. She is my daughter, any danger to her must go through me. This… dark lord of yours is a boy, and I have broken prophecies before. He is a being to be squashed under my heel, or perhaps eaten by one of my zerg.” She smirked at that last bit after speaking, and then tilted her head. “My daughter rouses, I must go.” With those words she turned, and leaped back up onto the tower, as if taking a nearly hundred foot jump was an everyday thing. Dumbledore stroked his chin lightly and then went back to the castle, wondering how he could hold a conversation for longer than a few minutes with this woman, imposing and powerful as she was. He chuckled to himself, enjoying the novelty of the fact that she was immune to the high status he held in the wizarding world, it was a bit of a breath of fresh air. 

  
~CoTS~ 

  
  


Sirius Black was cornered, like a rat, and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it, seeing as what had him cornered was something out of a nightmare. It stood at least four meters tall, and it’s maw was dripping with venom, or was it acid? It snarled and hissed at him, and crept closer before stopping, and moving to the side. He had been chased by what seemed like dogs from hell, until one of these… things burst from the ground and cornered him in the cave he was now in. What came from behind this… thing, was not what he was expecting. It was a woman, and her eyes were glowing almost eerily. 

  
  


“Sirius Orion Black, last male of the Black family.” The woman said, almost purring his name out, and it made him shudder as it was not a pleasant feeling. Her eyes pulsed softly and then she frowned, huffing and crossing her arms. “Well, that is no fun. You’re innocent.” She glanced at the creature beside her and with a gesture of her head it burrowed into the ground, the smaller creatures doing the same without being told. She then turned to him and grumbled. “Come with me, your goddaughter will want to see you.” She said, before starting to walk out of the cave, and then it clicked for him. She knew where his pup was! He got up from his position on his rump, and followed her as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. 

  
~CoTS~ 

“We’re over planet, Commander, with our new stealth mode active. Nothing can track us, unless Kerrigan, or Zeratul is somewhere around here.” Captain James Horner said, looking at the planet on the scanners, and then glancing at Commander James Raynor.

  
  


“Alright, let’s see why we were signaled here.” James, or Jim to his friends, said. He stroked the stubble on his face and hummed, before the sensors went off for an incoming transmission. “Patch it through, Horner.” Jim said, before the screen came to life. It was the zerg brood-mother, Zagara. 

  
  


“Terran Raynor, my queen has commanded me to relay a message to you.” The zerg said, and before James could even respond, she spoke again. “She has sent me coordinates, and requests your presence, and only your own. You may hold your ship above the planet, but your forces must remain upon it.” She said, and James frowned lightly. He then closed his eyes and sighed, speaking out loud, but hoping she could hear him. 

  
  


“Sarah, what could you possible need that is so important here?” He said, and was surprised, yet he shouldn't have been, when she responded to him telepathically. 

  
  


“Y _ ou’ll see when you get here, Jim. Just… come to the coordinates. If you want to bring your armor, that’s fine, but I am certain you won’t need it _ .” Sarah responded to him in his mind, before he got a brush of lips against his, and then the connection severed. 

  
  


“Get me a drop pod, Horner, and put my armor on it. Sarah has me here for a reason.” James said, before making his way to the drop bay, the order going through so that when he arrived his pod and armor were waiting. He sighed and got in, donning his armor before it locked in place, and the pod was released. 

  
  


Jim, used to much harsher atmosphere’s, was surprised to feel it as smooth of a ride as he could remember. It was so smooth in fact that there was barely a bump, and because of it barely a crater, when the pod landed. He got out of the pod when it opened, looking around in the bright midday sun, and frowning softly. Why the hell was there a castle here, in the middle of nowhere, and what the hell were kids doing around. He did not know, but he had landed barely a few hundred meters from the castle itself, and the students and professors has come out after hearing the sound of his pod landing. 

  
  


“Are you friend, or foe?” A voice asked Jim, and he turned to look at what could quite possibly be the oldest man he had ever seen. Jim’s visor raised and he raised an eyebrow. 

  
“That depends, old timer, if my darling Sarah is around.” Jim asked, flexing his arms softly, getting used to the lighter gravity, with his pistol on his right hip, and his Gauss rifle in his left hand. 

  
  


“I am afraid you must be more specific, my boy.” The man said, and Jim snorted softly. 

  
  


“I haven’t been a boy in years, old timer.” He said, about to speak again when his scanners picked up zerg lifeforms. “Nevermind, I found her.” He gestured to the spire by the forest, making the old man follow his gaze. 

  
  


“Ah, Ms. Kerrigan.” The older man said, and then nodded towards Jim. “I do believe she is expecting you. Shall I escort you?” He said, and Jim shook his head. 

  
  


“Nah, that’s alright. I can manage, you know, big bionic suit and all.” Jim said, a smirk on his face before he started walking, gun in hand as his scanners continued to pump information up to the  _ Hyperion _ . It took about ten minutes, there was a lot of terrain to cover, before he got to the base of the spire. He saw the telltale sign of burrowed zerg, so he stopped and cleared his throat. 

  
  


“Sarah, what is so goddamned important that you had me jump three sectors to get here?” He said, staring up at the spire and then smirking when he saw a figure at the top. A few seconds later and Sarah had dropped in front of him. “Hello, darlin.” He said, and smiled as she did, before she tugged down his suit by it’s ‘collar’ and gave him a soft kiss. Sure, she was all zerged out, but he’d known her for years, and after her mental cleansing, she was his again. 

  
  


“I have a surprise… Jim. A wonderful surprise.” She said after the kiss, starting to press spots here and there on the armor, having it hiss and groan as she removed it. When he was standing out of it, revolver on his side, she gave him another kiss. “Better… don’t worry, the armor will be taken care of.” She said, and he nodded when he saw it being dragged away by a few zerglings. 

  
  


“So, show me this surprise, darlin.” Jim said, and started walking with her into the spire, which was an off experience without his suit on. The ground, as it was a zerg structure, was moving and kind of gross, but what the hell, right? 

  
  


“When I was in the academy, do you remember that night before I was deployed to the ghost program?” She asked as they walked, ascending an odd kind of staircase. 

  
  


“Hell, damn right I remember that night, darlin!” Jim responded, giving her a soft wink. “Best night of my life, well… unless you count all of the nights we had after that.” He said with a smile and she huffed, before she sobered up. 

  
  


“The ghosts in charge found something a few months after that… and I didn’t know it at the time, but Mengsk had it ordered removed… and terminated.” She said, her voice turning cold and angry. 

  
  


“Found something… had it removed?” Jim said, thinking and furrowing his brow. It took him a minute or two, but then this face turned thunderous. “He died way too quick, Sarah. Any way you can bring him back so we can kill him slower this time?” He said, his own voice cold and dark now. She put a hand on his chest, directing his gaze to her. 

  
  


“Even as much of a rookie I was back then, Jim, I still had friends. They didn’t terminate it, they sent it here.” She said and then he gasped softly, and she nodded. “Time’s a little faster here than our sector, so she is a little older.” Sarah said, and then he looked at her. 

  
  


“She? We have a little princess?” Jim said, shocked, too shocked to be upset right now. 

  
  


“Yes, and I had a name picked out for her and everything before I found out they took her from me.” She said, opening a pathway that lead to a normal-ish room. Inside were some zerglings, a hydralisk or two, and a few larva, all surrounding a girl who looked to be about 13. 

  
  


“Harriet… come here. The man I told you about has come to visit.” Sarah said, and Jim looked at the girl who started to approach. 

  
  


“Look at her… she’s got your eyes, you know, darlin.” Jim said, and then Sarah smirked. 

  
“And your temper, Jimmy.” Sarah said, before Harriet stopped in front of them. 

  
  


“You’re my father, then?” Harriet asked, a lot calmer than she had been about two weeks ago, when she found out her parents were still alive, and her earth parents had just adopted her. 

  
  


“That’s right. names James Raynor, you can call me Jim, or dad, or whatever.” He said, with a shrug, and just a bit of awkwardness. 

  
  


“Can I hug you?” Harrier asked in response, and he blinked before chuckling lightly. He opened his arms, smiling when she came into them and hugged him as if he would disappear. He hugged back, mindful of his own strength as he was a good deal larger than her. He sighed when he felt her melt into his embrace, and could feel her own psionic energies blanket him. He looked up at Sarah looking at him, and her eyes were soft, and partially green, then he felt her mental speech. 

  
  


“ _ Terribly neglected of affection, the normal humans she was placed with treated her like a freak, Jimmy. They treated her so abysmally I have the urge to find them, and feed them their own entrails. _ ” She hissed in his mind, but kept a soft face. He responded with a small smile, but thought his response so she could pick it up.

  
  


“ _ Now darlin, i’m sure they would deserve it, but now’s not the time for that. That comes later _ .” He ‘said’ to her, before giving her a wink and kissing the top Harriet’s head. 

  
  


“Start talkin, princess, I've got thirteen years to make up.” Jim said, picking her up, which caused her to giggle softly before they went to sit and just talk. They were a family, and Jim would be damned if he would stay away now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was as far as I got, and it was made so long ago, at least to me. The writing is… eh, at best in my eyes, but I had to put it out there. Either way, here it is. Read and review, please. Thank you all for reading. 


End file.
